Dodongo's Cavern Speed Tricks
Lava Pit Text Skip Discovered by Acryte It is possible to skip Navi's text about the lava. As you start out, just hug the walls on the sides to avoid triggering it. When it's time enter the Dodongo's head, a well timed Jumpslash from the bridge above will skip Navi's ramblings. Ground Jump to the First Switch If you have the Goron Bracelet or the Silver Gauntlets, you can simply grab the Bomb Flower and use it to store a Ground Jump. If you do not, you can either blow up the next wall with chus and use the baby Dodongo's attack to store a ground jump off one of the pots, or use a chu explosion to blow up the bomb flower and get a ground jump from it that way. Discovered by Acryte Discovered by Runnerguy Bombchu Stairs Discovered by ??? If you entered Dodongo's Cavern without the Goron Bracelet or Silver Gauntlets, you can use a Bombchu to activate the Bomb Flower chain reaction to lower the stairs. Simply stand in the middle area with no bomb flowers and Backflip Shield drop a Bombchu. Early Bomb Bag If you have bombchus, it's possible to get the Bomb Bag early. You can Bombchu Hover over to a nearby platform with some help with the Slingshot. This trick can be done with as few as 3 Bombchus, but it's far easier to use one more. Three Bombchu Method Discovered by Acryte The Three Bombchu Method is quite difficult. It utilizes a trick where if you shield drop a bombchu while perfectly upside down, then it will blow up without running along any closeby walls. This allows you to get the optimal angle without having to start from farther away from the walls in order to keep the bombchus from grabbing onto them, saving an extra bombchu in the process. The timing of this technique is fairly challenging and requires practice to be able to perform it consistently. Four Bombchu Method Discovered by Acryte The Four Bombchu Method of Bomb Bag Early is much easier than it's Three Bombchu counterpart. You start a bit further from the wall and use well-timed bombchu hovers to maximize horizontal distance while also gaining decent vertical distance as well. Because you want to get both, the timing for it is quite easy, as its a medium in between the two extremes, mostly horizontal and mostly vertical. Megaflip Method Discovered by Runnerguy Another method involves using the bombchu explosion in order to perform a Megaflip over to the bomb chest platform. This can be done with just one bombchu. Floor Razor Text Skip Discovered by ??? In the room with the floor razors, Navi will talk to you and warn you about the narrow corridors. It is possible to skip this text by Sidehopping or Backflipping over the range in which she talks. Statue Push Skip Discovered by Acryte In the room with a group of Armos Status which surround a switch that unlocks the door, you do not have to push the statue. Simply angle a backflip directed towards the statue and you should land on top of it, and can then easily make your way to the switch. Alternatively, you can jumpslash get behind it, turn and climb the ladder to reach the switch. Optimally however, you can use 2 backflips to get up top, one to get on top of the Armos Statue, and one to stand on the switch Light Dodongo's Eyes with Bombchus Discovered by Acryte If you are going to skip the bomb bag completely, and have bombchus, you can simply light the eyes in the main room with them. Hover to the Last-room Block Discovered by Acryte It's possible to skip the back section of Dodongo's Cavern by hovering to the block so that you can push it on the switch. Just start a staircase hover and then add a few more with bombs or chus to get up to the block. Last-room Bottle switch Trick Discovered by Acryte If you have a bottle with bugs or a fish in it, you don't even need to push the block over the switch. Just backflip on the switch and while in midair, press the button for the bottle. You will empty it of bugs/fish and have just enough time to climb up and backrun to the door. Note this can also be done using Ocarina Items and you can keep the bugs/fish in your bottle. Pull corner of last-room block Discovered by Bloobiebla If you need to put the block over the switch, after it falls off the ledge, just grab the very edge of it to pull it all the way to the switch. Dodongo's Head skip Discovered by MrGrunz It is possible to skip lighting the eyes, as well as the second half of the dungeon, but using a well-timed Megaflip inside the head. From there, you must get out of bounds and then hover over to the boss room loading zone. Category:Kill King Dondongo with Bombchu